Queen Haruka
Queen Haruka '(クイーン遥 ''Kuīn Haruka) is one of the minor Cures in Let's Go! Princess Pretty Cure. She is the Queen of Hope Kingdom. She is the mother of Hanayama Sakura, and is training her to become the next queen of Hope Kingdom. It is unknown what happened to her and her husband, King Kanata. She was once the previous '''Cure Flora (キュアフローラ Kyua Furōra), the Princess of Flowers. Appearance Haruka has auburn hair that reaches to her waist, with some of it tied up into a neat bun. She wears a golden crown on her head. She wears a pink sleeveless dress, and wears pink high heels. She also wears a light pink wrap around her arms, red rose-like earrings, and a rose necklace. As Cure Flora, her hair becomes much longer and wavier with her hair gaining a pink ombre at the ends and pink streaks in her fringe. Her puffy bun becomes bigger and is held by a gold tiara that has a pink flower brooch in the middle. She wears the same flower choker around her neck but with a magenta bow tying it together at the back and has pink flower earrings. Her dress is pink with dark pink and white accents, a dark pink ribbon with a gold brooch in the middle on her waist with white frills on her skirt. On her chest is a dark pink bow with a pink flower brooch in the middle. She has white gloves with a pink flower on her wrists and white ankle length boots with a dark pink bow and flower brooch on them. When she changes into her Mode Elegant form, her skirt lengthens to the floor with pink, light purple and white layers and big dark pink bows with pink flower brooches in the middle tying the pink layer into three sections. Personality The queen of Hope Kingdom, Haruka is kind-hearted and caring with a beautiful smile, and is loved by all. Despite her mature nature, she is actually energetic and is a mood-swinger. She feels that in order to fulfil your dreams, you must work hard and not lose to anyone. History Hope Kingdom's Destruction TBA Relationships King Kanata - When Haruka was little and was losing hope of wanting to become a princess when she grows up, Kanata shows up and tells her to hold onto her dream and he gives her a charm that turns into her Dress Up Key. Now Haruka is married to Kanata. Nanase Yui - Haruka's roommate at Noble Academy. When they first meet, Haruka gets embarrassed a couple of times. However, she defended Yui's dream of becoming a picture book author when she was captured by Close. Although Haruka does not see Yui often due to her royal duties, the two still remain friends. Mizuno Minami - One of Haruka's friends and teammates who she admires very much. Although Haruka does not see Minami often due to her royal duties, the two still remain friends. Hoshimura Kirara - One of Haruka's fellow teammates. She is the one who gave Haruka the nickname "HaruHaru". Although Haruka does not see Kirara often due to her royal duties, the two still remain friends. Cure Flora Cure Flora (キュアフローラ Kyua Furōra) was once the Pretty Cure alter ego of Haruka, before her powers were passed down to her daughter, Sakura. Attacks *'Floral Tourbillon - '''Cure Flora's attack, which she can only perform in Mode Elegant. She shoots a blast of flower petals at the enemy. Etymology '''Haruka '(はるか) has quite a lot of different meanings with one of the meanings being 'distance'. It can also mean "spring flower" or "spring fragrance". Cure Flora means the goddess of plants and flowers. Also Flora in botany means the world of plants. Trivia *She is one of the 7 Pretty Cure parents to be royalty, preceded by Hiroshi Hikari, Kokoda Nozomi, Shirabe Ako, Madoka Aguri, Shirayuki Hime, and followed by Himura Towa. *She is one of the 41 parents to have once been a Pretty Cure. *Haruka's Pretty Cure powers have been passed down to her daughter, Sakura. **However, the Princess of Flowers before Haruka, Chieri, was not related to Haruka. Gallery Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Let's Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Let's Go! Princess Pretty Cure Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Kobayashi Tsubomi "Next Generation"